


The Hunters Of Artemis -  One Shot

by MaxAddison9794



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxAddison9794/pseuds/MaxAddison9794
Summary: A one shot based on the scene where Percy first encounters the hunters of Artemis with my OC Aegon Bentsen, Guardian Of The Hunt. Aeg is the son of Artemis and the Champion of Apollo. He was sent on a mission to shadow Hercules during his 12 Labors, on the 11th task, Hercules manipulates and the proceeds to try and rape Herpiside Zoe Nightshade. Aegon tries to protect her and gets in to a battle to the death one on one fight with the hero. He wins but is punished for murdering the son of Zeus by being forced to become the Guardian Of The Hunt. Zoe has no idea who he is, because he didn't show his face in the fight, so she treats him like any other boy, with hate.





	The Hunters Of Artemis -  One Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.

Dr. Thorn laughed "now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield little heroes" we were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter. We had no chance. That's when I heard the clear piercing sound of a hunting horn being blown in the woods.  
The manticore froze, for a moment, no one moved. the only sound was the swirl of the snow and the steady chop of helicopter blades.  
"No," Dr. Thorn said, "it cannot be-"  
His sentence was cut off when a silvery object shot past my face, like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder.  
"Curse you" he cried, unleashing his spikes into the woods where the arrows were coming from, but just as fast, arrows shot back in reply, cleaving the spikes in half before they reached the archers. No one, not even the Apollo campers had that kind of accuracy. Thorn pulled the arrow out, and I attacked, thinking him to be weaker. I was wrong, when I slashed at him with my sword, he dodged my attack and slammed me to the side.  
Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls dressed in identical silver ski jackets and blue jeans. there was about a dozen of them, maybe more. The youngest maybe 12, the oldest around 16. Together, they advanced on the manticore.  
"The Hunters" Annabeth cried  
"Oh wonderful" Thalia muttered  
One of them stepped forward, she was one of the older ones, with a silver circlet braided into her hair, distinguishing her from the rest. Her bowstring drawn, an arrow knocked and a determined expression on her face.  
"Permission to kill milady," she asked, though I couldn't tell who she was talking to, it didn't matter. From the woods, a black arrow came forward and struck Thorn in the back.  
"Permission is stolen" the figure yelled, jumping from the tree he was in.  
" You will pay for that Bentsen!" she yelled, turning back to Thorn. The character joined the ranks of the hunters, it was a boy, around 12 or 13, with black hair and startling silver eyes.  
"Bite me Nightshade," he said, smirking at the circlet girl, she glared at him, and lowered her bow. That was a mistake, cause as soon as Thorn realized her bow wasn't on him, he charged at me.  
"No!" Annabeth jumped in front of me, he grabbed her in his arms and started running, presumably, he wanted a hostage. The boy was the only one to notice what was going on. "Help!" I screamed, the boy shot three black arrows at the monster, all at once, two of them missed and flew over his shoulders, while the third struck Thorn in his chest. "You will regret this Child of-" but before he could say anything else, Bentsen fired another arrow, which caused Thorn, and Annabeth, to fall over the cliff.

"Annabeth" I yelled, I tried to run to the cliffside, but the helicopter started firing. the auburn-haired girl, the one who kinda seemed to be in charge, stared calmly at the helicopter.  
"Mortals," she said "are not allowed to witness my hunt" then the copter exploded into dust.  
The hunters advanced on us, the boy and circlet girl still arguing. The auburn haired girl turned to them.  
"Zoe, Aegon," she said sharply, they stopped and turned to her "quit it"  
"Yes milady" they muttered together  
"You," Zoe said when she saw Thalia  
"Zoe Nightshade" Thalia's voice trembling with anger "Perfect timing as always"  
Aegon, the boy, scanned the rest of us with his silver eyes "four half-bloods and a satyr" he said, locking eyes with me and winking  
"Some of Chiron's campers I see," The girl said'  
"Annabeth" I managed "you have to let us save her"  
the boy looked at me sadly, before the auburn-haired girl spoke  
"I'm sorry Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond our help. And you are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs."   
"Let me go" I demanded, "who do you think you are anyway?"  
Aegon snickered loudly, and Zoe stepped forward as if to smack me, thankfully, the girl stopped her  
"No, I sense no disrespect Zoe, the boy is simply confused"  
Confused, what did she mean? Zoe elbowed Aegon in the gut,   
"Shut it, Guardian," she said, huh, Guardian of what, this kid was younger than me!  
"I am Artemis," the girl said "Goddess of the Hunt"


End file.
